Bad Luck's Bad Luck
by Eric HetaGrav Johnson
Summary: Something happened to Shuichi Shindou! Suguru Fujisaki believes his cousin, Tohma Seguchi, is involved. Eiri Yuki will soon learn why blood is thicker than water, and just how far one would go for love.
1. Chapter 1

_***cries* I have got to get rid of my writers block on the Hetalia fanfic! D: But in the meantime; enjoy another Gravitation fanfic.**_

I paused; fingers over the keyboard. I couldn't hear any noise coming from the bedroom so I got up. I opened the door from my study and walked into the dark hallway. There was a thin line of white coming from down the hall; two doors away. I walked towards it; wondering if my boyfriend, Shuichi Shindou, was playing video games again. I pushed the door open more to see his pink haired head laying on my pillow; his eyes closed and the TV on snow. I let loose a smile and pulled the covers over him; watching as he stirred. I kissed his head and shut the TV off; looking around the room. Our walls were covered in pictures of his hero, Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper; of his own band Bad Luck and posters of my novels. There were pictures of our dates all over the dresser and I smiled more. He must've been looking at them before falling asleep. I sat by him; noticing a picture clutched tightly in his hands. I gently pried his fingers off; taking the picture away to look at it and smiled wider. Our first date. Where I told him about what I had done. When his manager sent everyone away so we could enjoy the day with just each other. I looked at him as he smiled in his sleep.

"Yuki...I love you..." he whispered in his sleep. I kissed his forehead and stood up. "You damn brat..." I chuckled; putting the picture with the others. I began to walk away when he made a soft whimper. I turned back to notice a pained look on his face. My smile faded as he grunted in pain; beginning to breathe heavily. I walked back to his side as he started coughing.

"Shuichi!" I said loudly; putting a hand on his head and noticing how quickly his fever grew. I scoffed and walked to the bathroom; grabbing medication and returning to his side. He had woken up; sat up as he coughed; gasping in between each one. I sat by him and held out the cough medicine as he looked at me with dull violet eyes. "Shuichi?" I had never seen him sick before, at least, not this badly. He was whimpering as he coughed; both hands on his stomach. I grabbed and held him; grabbing my cellphone and calling an ambulance.

By the time they arrived; Shuichi's breathing had gotten fainter. He was beginning to look pale and horrible; still coughing away. I had given him water and a warm blanket but he couldn't calm down or stop coughing. He was curled into me; shivering despite my efforts to keep him warm. I kissed his head as the paramedics came towards us and he started panicking. He kicked at them and begged me to not let them touch him. I held his hand and he whimpered. "I won't let go, Shuichi. I'm right here." I said soothingly. He calmed down and we left in the ambulance together.

They had to sedate him. He kept thrashing when we got closer to the hospital. I watched as the drugs took affect; his eyes who which were originally filled with fear are now filled with a calm, peaceful look. He began to slip to sleep and I let out a soft sigh. Something was wrong with him and I was determined to find out what.

When we got out of the ambulance I continued to clutch his hand. I walked beside him as they rolled him in; ignoring the hushed whispers of jealous nurses and doctors as we passed by. They told me to back off as they wheeled him into a room and I let his hand go slowly; a strange feeling building in my chest. Fear? Regret? Anger? What was it I was feeling? I shrugged it off and called his manager.

"Yoooooo Yuuuuukiiiiiii-kuuuuuun~!" came a slurred response. I snarled off a quick warning and he laughed obnoxiously. "To whaaat do I owe the pleasure of your caaaaall?" "Shuichi's in the hospital." His voice was silenced and I heard a gun get cocked. "Say no more my beloved novelist! We're on our way!" Click. I sighed and sat on a bench. It was barely three minutes before the rest of Bad Luck came through the door; K and Hiroshi completely wasted. I gritted my teeth; somewhat jealous of them. Suguru Fujisaki seemed...upset. He hid his anger well behind his hair though and I rose to greet them. I explained what had happened and Suguru was silenced.

Hiroshi went from his slouched and drunken appearance to his upright and pissed one. K strangely began loading a gun and Suguru sat on a chair. I ran a hand through my blonde locks and sighed. Somehow; I figured Tohma was involved. Seems he always is in a way...you would think he ran a Mafia with his kind of power...Suguru looked to me and a strange look crossed his eyes; one of guilt. "Mr. Yuki; may I talk to you privately?" I shrugged at the kid's question and followed him away from the drunkards. "I wanted to tell you that you are right...I saw the look cross your eyes; one of distrust...my cousin has done something horrible again...I'm afraid of Mr. Shindou's condition...when I last spoke to my cousin he had asked if the drug was administered properly...and he said no one will know what he did...he had a taken a phone call in the middle of a discussion about Mr. Shindou..."

I was gone before I could hear more; walking straight to Tohma's.


	2. Chapter 2

I rang his doorbell and beat his door. The damn bastard didn't answer. "Tohma! Get your fucking ass out here _now_!" I shouted angrily. I heard the door unlock and readied my fist, only to find my sister opening the door. "He's not here, Eiri...he said he would be working late today..." I snarled and put my fist through his door. "Mika he did something to Shuichi!" "Eiri..."

I could feel tears in my eyes. I was so angry and upset I started sobbing and Mika held me close. "Eiri, what happened...?" she whispered. So I told her what Suguru told me and everything I witnessed. She gasped and held me closer; muttering how sorry she was. I cried in her arms; something I haven't done in a long time. "I will have a discussion with Tohma...if what you're saying is true...then we may not have much time to help Shuichi...you need to go back and stay by his side; he needs you, Eiri..." I stood up and wiped the tears away; staring at my sister. "Break his nose for me, aneki." I snarled. I stormed off as ran poured down; washing my tears away.

"_Eiri Yuki to room 104; Eiri Yuki to room 104._" came a voice on the calling system when I entered. I gritted my teeth and Hiroshi put one arm on my shoulder. "He's going to be alright, Mr. Yuki. You know how he gets." he said with a grin. I snarled at him and walked off to find room 104. Doctors backed out of my way and I found the door; seeing the name plaque on the side. Shuichi's room. I took a deep breath and entered the room; choking at the sight of him laying in that bed.

"Yuki..." he whispered hoarsely. I walked up to him and sat by him, clutching his hand tightly. "I'm right here, Shuichi." I said softly. His eyes fluttered for a moment before opening; his head turning to me and he smiled softly. "Yuki..." "You damn brat..." I growled. "You better not be dying on me..." Shuichi just smiled and held my hand as tightly as he could. "Hey...Yuki...do you think Bad Luck's gonna be number one...?" I blinked at his odd question and rolled my eyes. "Just focus on getting better, idiot. I refuse to let you leave me." I replied. "Yuki...loves me..." he whispered; eyes closing. I watched him drift off to sleep and closed my eyes to stop my tears. I heard someone enter the room and I kissed Shuichi's hand. He smiled softly.

"Mr. Yuki, we have found odd numbers of a glass-like substance in his blood. Has he, at some point recently, fallen through a glass window or table?" the doctor asked as he flipped open a chart. I gritted my teeth. "Last week...we were arguing and he slipped; if I hadn't caught him he would've fallen off the balcony..." I said honestly. I looked up at the doctor as he wrote my response down and walked over to Shuichi's opposite side. "Thank you. One more question...is Mr. Shindou on any medication or drug at all? Do you know if he takes anything orally?" "No. Shuichi's clean..." I kissed his hand again and watched the doctor as a frown crossed his face. "Thank you. We found traces of a chlorine based drug in his system. We're doing the best we can but this is something we've never had to work with before...if we don't remove it from his body in the next 24 hours; I'm afraid he might not survive..." the doctor said in a soft voice. I felt the lump in my throat build and just nodded. '24 hours...just hang on, Shuichi...I'm not going to let you die...'

The doctor left the room and I continued to sit there; fighting back tears and the thoughts of losing him. Hiroshi entered the room and stood by me; a hand on my back. "Mr. Yuki, what's wrong with him? Why did he-" "Nakano," I started, looking up at him. "Get K. Tell him to bring his favourite toys. We're going to NG." I said angrily. Hiroshi left the room after frowning and trying to ask why. I kissed Shuichi's hand, forehead then lips; staring at him. "You're not going to die on me, Shuichi. I'll make him fix this. I'll get you better. Or I'll die trying."


	3. Chapter 3

K and Hiroshi met up with me in the hallway; K dressed like he was an ammunition bar. You couldn't even see a strand of blonde hair. Hiroshi was grumbling about how this is only going to get worse and worse with K around. I walked past them and headed home. "Yuki, what're you-" "We're going to need a vehicle so we're taking my car." I responded to Hiroshi's unfinished question. I was pissed; ignoring traffic signs and speeding vehicles. The only thing on my mind was to make Tohma pay. I stormed home and unlocked my car. K got in the back near the sunroof. Hiroshi climbed nervously in the passenger side. I turned to K. "Give me a gun and some ammo. I got some words I want to share with the fucking bastard." K laughed happily and handed me a magnum and a case of bullets. I started the car and Hiroshi began praying for his life. I pulled away from the apartment and slammed on the gas; speeding towards NG. Of course with the paparazzi in tow.

"Mr. Yuki!" "Hiroshi Nakano!" reporters shouted from their vehicles. I made a sharp turn down a street as K let loose a barrage of bullets. An explosion behind us cracked a smile from me. "Yuki, this is fucking dangerouuuuuuus!" Hiroshi screamed; gripping the seats. I sneered and pushed the car to the limits. "Yuki; paparazzi; twelve o'clock!" K shouted; pointing his AK at them and firing away. I snarled and turned down another street; NG now in sight. Hiroshi began wailing and K was shouting out about no comments. I slammed on the brakes and dove out the window; Hiroshi following and the car exploded as it slammed through the front window of the NG building. Hiroshi gasped and ran for the car; searching for his manager and I walked towards the stairs. I was filled with so much anger I ignored everyone; including the producer Mr. Sakano. I climbed he stairs; beginning my trek to Tohma's office. I checked the magnum; loading it and locking it. I held it up and put the case in my breast pocket of my coat; turning down the hallway on the office floor. I stormed to Tohma's office and kicked the door in; pointing the gun at his damn head. All he did was smile.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise, Eiri? You rarely come and see me at work." he said in a sweet tone. I glared at him and he pouted. "I'm tired of you fucking around! What the fuck did you do to Shuichi you damn asshole?!" I yelled. Tohma tsked and smiled more softly. "I warned him go stay away from you; that it would kill him. Eiri; he causes you stress. I was only looking out for my brother-in-law." he said as he rose to his feet. "Wrong fucking answer! Fix this right now!" "But Eiri; I can't~ you see...I'm not the one who hurt your poor Shuichi; no no no!" he giggled. "Do I look like the type?" "You damn bastard...!" I was screaming and gripped the gun tighter. He looked at it then at my face. "Eiri; don't you see what he's doing even now...? You're getting stressed because he can't take care of himself..." He walked towards me. "Like always...Eiri; put the gun down...I'm not your enemy...I'm your friend..." I shot him in the arm.

He screamed and grabbed his arm; his eyes flashing with anger and hatred for a second before his smile returned. "Dear me...the murderer's back...isn't he...? Are you going to kill me like you killed Kitazawa...?" he asked. My arm shook and I felt the tears swell. "Better to kill you and save Shuichi...he deserved to die for what he did..." I snarled; heart racing as he came towards me again. "Shuichi deserves to die too; he's nothing...he means nothing, he does nothing, he is nothing!" Tohma screeched. I pressed the gun to his forehead and he stopped walking. We were both breathing heavily and I snarled once more. "Now...what drug did you give Shuichi..." I breathed. Tohma's lips curled into a sweet and innocent smile. "One with a cure...and a price..." "Name it!" I shouted. He walked away from my and opened a desk drawer; holding up a vial. "It's right here...but for me to give it to you...you must do one little thing, my Eiri..." I felt my heart freeze at the words and he smiled wide; his next words like venom.

"To save Shuichi, you must leave him to be with me~"


	4. Chapter 4

I steadied my arm. A million thoughts were running through my mind. If it meant that Shuichi would live, should I do it? But then I won't be with him anymore...and then an idea clicked. I lowered my arm and sighed in defeat. "Fine, Tohma..." I said as I began walking to him. "You win this time..." Tohma's innocent smile grew wicked and he approached me as well. "Oh Eiri...do you really mean it...?" he asked as he stood before me. I could feel the vomit in my throat wanting to come up and I forced it back. "Yes...all that matters to me is that Shuichi's safe...and I will do anything for that..." Tohma smiled.

"Oh my Eiri...I will show you how true love feels..." he said sweetly as he pocketed the vial. I gritted my teeth and he kept smiling. "Now now now; I won't give you the vial just yet...you need to do a few other things..." I was breathing hard and Tohma sat on his desk with a giggle. "Throw away that silly gun, for one." I hesitantly tossed the gun out the window; staring at the smashed glass angrily. "Two, you must prove you really mean to dump Shuichi...and surrender your body to me...and three...well; we'll just see, shall we?" Tohma giggled again. I could feel the tears well up and caved; falling to my knees. "F-fine...but you have to let me save him first...th-then I'll do whatever you want..." I said mournfully; picturing how that would go.

_"Yuki! Yuki; look! I'm all better now!" Shuichi laughed. I smiled softly and he threw his arms around me. "I love you, Yuki!" "Shuichi...I'm leaving you..." I said coldly. "Yu...ki...?" "You're too annoying...I'm with Tohma now..." "But...y-you said you'd never...Yuki; Yuki please! I'll die without you; Yuki please! Yuki!" I began to walk away. _

_"YUUUUUKIIIIIIII!"_

"Fine, Eiri. You have a deal. But I'm going with you." Tohma said with his never fading smile. I grunted in annoyance and stood up; noticing a flash of sunlight on metal in a distance. "Wait..." Tohma said as he frowned. "I'd like to make sure he knows you're mine..." and with those words he pulled me to him and kissed me. I started fighting him and he gripped me tighter; until I submitted and let him take over. I could feel a tear roll down my cheeks as he grinned; pulling his head away but still holding me.

"You're mine now, Eiri..." he whispered as he began kissing and nibbling my neck. I suppressed my moans and gasped as he began grinding his hips into mine. I shuddered and he chuckled. "Mine...all mine...my beautiful Eiri..." he continued whispering; my clothes falling to the floor. I felt horrible and disgusted just letting him see me naked. His smile grew more fonder and he went back to kissing my neck. I gritted my teeth again; shutting my eyes tight and he began grinding into me again. "I'll be more rough if you don't cave in..." he said as I felt a finger at my entrance."No!" I cried out as he thruster it in; a shudder and a moan escaping. I felt my knees go weak as he thrust his finger inside me; his kissing turning into biting and sucking. I felt myself open my legs and he thrust in another finger.

"N-no...ahh..." I panted; now gripping his shoulders. The grinding, thrusting and biting was making me weak; making me surrender and become a mess. I was panting hard as he sweetly muttered my name. "Eiri...I'm going to take over you now..." he said as he pushed me against his desk. I kept my eyes shut; panting and shuddering at the cold desk on my chest. And my eyes flew open wide as I felt his dick inside me."No! No, Tohma take it out!" I cried out; my hands getting pinned above my head. He chuckled and licked my ear. "You said you were mine now, Eiri...and that means I get to do with you as I wish..." he breathed as he began thrusting. I cried out; tears rolling down and I gasped loud. "No! Ahh Tohma...!" "Ohh...Eiri...you're amazing..." he purred as he thrust. I groaned as he pushed me more into the desk; my entire body on top of it and his on mine. I looked towards the window; seeing that flash again as Tohma picked up the pace."Ah-ahh! T-Tohma...!" I found myself moaning. "T-Tohma! M-more...!" "I knew...you were a bottom..." he panted; his hands leaving mine as they trailed my body. He began kissing and sucking between my shoulders and I gripped the edge of his desk; crying out his name.

And when he suddenly stopped I gasped and panted; lifting my head. There was a tiny hole in the glass and I looked back at Tohma; who had blood coming down between his eyes. He fell back dead and I shuddered; curling up on the floor and began sobbing. Hiroshi came running to the room and stopped; his jaw dropping. "Yuki? Yuki; what-" I crawled over to Tohma, grabbed the vial and got dressed. "Let's go. Shuichi's waiting for us." I responded coldly. I walked out and Hiroshi followed; trying to make sense of what had . I felt disgusted.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting to the hospital was less difficult than leaving there. Most reporters were digging through wreckages for their partners. Plus a ride showed up. Hiroshi blinked as the door opened and the tall blonde American in the drivers side winked at us. "You got it, Yuki-kun?" he asked. "Damn rights...let's get our asses their _now._" I snarled. Hiroshi gaped and gawked at our driver and I yanked him in.

It didn't take long to get there with him speeding the entire time. Before he could park I jumped out the door and ran straight for Shuichi's room; slamming the door open. I stared at him; his eyes closed and skin pale. I turned to the clock behind me. I had left hours ago. Yet he looked so...I walked over to him and realized I could hear an annoying beep in my ear. I ignored it and started at him; touching his face softly. Hiroshi ran in after me and I heard him stop dead in his tracks. I stared at Shuichi's face then closed my eyes to think. I brought him in late last night, say, around 11pm...it took about 2 hours for them to bring him here and diagnose him...it took about two hours to get to Tohma and two hours to fight him...an hour to recollect my thoughts (roughly) and an hour and a half to get back...only seven and a half hours of him like this...and then something in my head clicked. I had no idea how long he's been suffering for. He could have been suffering all day. The tears started and I grabbed the vial.

"Hiroshi; get me a glass of water." I said. "Yuki?" "NOW!" I struggled to get it open and coughed slightly; tears rolling down my cheeks. "Shuichi, you damn brat...you better not be..." I choked. "...because if you are...I'm joining you...I'm not loosing you...and if you get better...and you BETTER get better..." Hiroshi came in the room with the water. "We'll get married...alright, you damn brat...? Now get better!" I mixed the contents of the vial in with other water and opened his mouth slightly. I slowly poured some in his his mouth and broke down. I laid my head on his chest and cried. I cursed and sobbed; clinging to him; the water smashing on the floor. Hiroshi put an arm over my shoulder and I just cried.

And felt my pillow move.

I lifted my head and looked down at him; his colour starting to return and his eyes opening. He let out a soft groan of pain and struggled to open his eyes. He moved his head as he looked around then his eyes fell on me. "Yuki..." he breathed happily; a smile forming. "I heard you..." "Shuichi...you damn brat..." I muttered; arms around him. "Yuki...?" "Fuck..." I buried my face in his shoulders and kissed his neck. I could feel him smile. "Yuki..." "I love you, damn brat..."

Shuichi began to giggle as he wrapped his arms around me. "I-I love you too, Yuki! Yuki, Yuki you said you loved me! Yuki loves me-oh my gosh Hiro! Yukiiiii loves meeee!" he squealed. I smiled as I kept my face hidden. Hiro chuckled and Shuichi kissed my head. "He went through a lot to prove he did." the American spoke."K!" Shuichi shouted. I tensed up and heard K chuckle. "Hello Shuichi. You seem much better now." K said with a laugh. "Mhmm! Yuki said he loves me!" "Did he now?" I went red as I stood up.

K told me and Hiroshi to leave so he could talk to Shuichi and Hiroshi led me out of the room. I was still completely red and Hiroshi chuckled. "You really are human. Good! So what else did you tell him?" "I didn't say shit," I replied; blushing. "Except maybe that I did love him-" "YUKI DID WHAT?!" came Shuichi's voice from inside the room. I paled again and Hiroshi blinked. "Dude; what did you do?" "WITH TOHMA?! YUKI GET BACK IN HERE!" Shuichi screeched. I slowly walked back into the room and a pink bunny hit me in the face. "HOW DARE YOU LET TOHMA FUCK YOU YOU BASTARD! AND YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" "Shuichi; I did it to get the cure to save you, damn it!" I sighed. Shuichi shut up. "Really...?" "Yes...you damn brat..."

He sighed softly and smiled wide. "Okay!" K and Hiroshi laughed. "So when we getting married Yuki?" I choked and blushed immensely; Hiroshi and K looking at me. "Uh...how about a week?" I replied. "Yay! I love you, Yuki!"

THE END.


End file.
